PROJECT SUMMARY ? Administrative Core Background and vision. The Washington University Implementation Science Center for Cancer Control (WU- ISCCC) crosses multiple campuses and regions of Missouri and Illinois. The vision of the WU-ISCCC is to conduct implementation research to help eliminate cancer disparities in rural and other disadvantaged communities. Goal. The goal of the WU-ISCCC Administrative Core is to provide the structure for effective and efficient operation and maintenance of the WU-ISCCC in compliance with NIH and University guidelines. The Administrative Core will support an environment of research excellence, scientific innovation, and transdisciplinary scholarship, which will lead to advances such as rapid-cycle studies and the use of systems science approaches. Leadership, operational structures and processes. The Core will be co-led by Drs. Brownson and Colditz, who will implement an effective organizational structure to foster excellence in management and communication. Leaders and co-leaders of the various WU-ISCCC units will form the Executive Committee, which will engage and maintain the creativity and leadership of the talented scholars and extensive partners involved in the Center. Numerous organizational activities will strengthen our ties and lead to effective and efficient Center operations. We will hold a series of regular meetings and scientific gatherings (e.g., retreats) to share interim results in real time across the Center and promote synergy among projects, units, and cores to ensure maximum productivity. We will implement a focused plan to develop early career scholars into future implementation science leaders. The Center, already diverse in make-up, has specific plans to recruit under- represented groups (e.g., ethnic/racial minorities) and persons with a commitment to elimination of cancer disparities, and to engage partners outside the health sector. The Administrative Core is made up of two Units. The Network Unit will employ multiple methods to connect Developing and Advanced Centers with the broader field of implementation science. It will also conduct active dissemination strategies, build capacity in implementation science in cancer, and foster meaningful participation in the Annual Consortium Meeting and other workshops. The Evaluation Unit has developed a Center logic model to guide efforts and will oversee evaluation of scientific and collaborative progress for each project and for the Center overall. Innovations and impact. The WU-ISCCC is positioned as the nexus for transdisciplinary implementation science using multiple approaches for eliminating cancer disparities. We have substantial expertise and proven track records to form the basis for scholarly excellence, research synergy and efficiency, and practice impact.